This Application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 10-008129 filed Jan. 19, 1998, the content of which is incorporated hereinto by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for programming or reprogramming a programmable portion of a programmable read-only memory (programmable ROM, or PROM), that is, for erasing a processing program such as a firmware already stored in the programmable portion of the programmable ROM. More particularly, this invention is concerned with: a programming device for programming a programmable ROM; a program output device for generating a program to be supplied to at least one processing device including the programmable ROM; a communication system including the program output device and a plurality of processing devices; and a data storage medium storing a software program for operating the communication system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There is known a read-only memory (ROM) for storing data such that the stored data can only be read. The data stored in such a ROM often include a processing program for various control purposes. There has recently been developed a programmable ROM (PROM) such as a flash ROM, which includes a programmable portion which normally serves as an ordinary read-only memory and can be reprogrammed according to a predetermined programming program. Namely, a processing program originally or currently stored in the programmable portion of the programmable ROM can be replaced by a newly written processing program. Conventionally, the programmable portion is programmed according to a programming program, in the following procedure, for example.
Where the programming program is stored in the ROM which includes a programmable portion to be programmed, this programming is not possible due to different electric characteristics to be exhibited upon data reading and writing from and into the programmable portion. In view of this, it is considered to provide two programmable ROMs each of which stores the programming program. In this case, the programmable portion of one of these two programmable ROMs can be programmed according to the programming program stored in the programmable portion of the other programmable ROM.
It is also considered to divide a programmable ROM into two halves each of which stores the programming program. In this case, the programmable of one of the two halves of the ROM can be programmed according to the programming program stored in the other half.
In the former case, a device in question must employ two programmable ROMs and therefore tends to be complicated in physical construction. Further, some degree of control correlation is required between the two programmable ROMs, and the control system is accordingly complicated. In the latter case wherein the programmable program is stored at each of two portions of the programmable ROM, the storage capacity available is accordingly reduced. In addition, the programming operation must be implemented for each of the two halves of the programmable ROM, resulting in reduced programming efficiency.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a programming device which permits efficient programing of a programmable ROM.
It is a second object of this invention to provide a program output device which is suitably constructed to generate a processing program to be supplied to such a programming device so that a processing program currently stored in the programmable ROM is replaced with the supplied processing program.
It is a third object of this invention to provide a communication system which comprises such a program transmitting device and a plurality of processing devices each including a programmable ROM.
It is a fourth object of the invention to provide a data storage medium storing a software program for operating such a communication system.
The first object indicated above may be achieved according to a first aspect of this invention, which provides a programming device for programming a programmable ROM having a programmable storage area which can be programmed and which stores a programming program for programming said programmable storage area, and a processing program for effecting a processing operation other than the programming of the programmable storage area, the programming device comprising: copying means for copying the programming program into a RAM connected to a CPU which is connected to the programmable ROM as well as the RAM; and programming means for replacing the processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area with a new processing program, according to the programming program stored in the RAM.
In the programming device constructed according to the first aspect of this invention, the programming program stored in the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM is copied by the copying means, into the RAM which is connected to the CPU which is also connected to the programmable ROM. The programmable storage area is programmed, that is, the processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area is replaced with a new processing program, according to the programming program currently stored in the RAM.
Thus, the present programming device is adapted to program or reprogram (rewrite) the programmable storage area, according to the programming program which has been copied into the RAM, so that the programmable storage area can be programmed at one time, namely, the processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area can be replaced with the desired new processing program at one time. Accordingly, the present programming device permits efficient programming of the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM in a reduced processing time, with simple mechanical and control arrangements, and without reducing the effective data storage capacity of the programmable ROM.
In a first preferred form of the programming device according to the first aspect of this invention, the programming means commands the CPU to execute the programming program stored in the RAM, to thereby program the programmable storage area. In this case, the programming device further comprises resetting means operable upon completion of programming of the programmable storage area by the programming means, for commanding the CPU to execute program data stored in the programmable ROM.
In the above first preferred form of the invention, the programming device commands the CPU to execute the programming program stored in the RAM, to rewrite the processing program stored in the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM. When the programmable storage area has been programmed or rewritten, the data stored in the programmable ROM are executed. The program data stored in the programmable ROM after completion of programming of the programmable storage area may include the new processing program which has been stored in the programmable storage area by the programing means, and/or a program stored in a non-programmable storage area of the programmable ROM.
The programming device according to the present first preferred form of the invention permits initiation of normal operations of a device including the programmable ROM, as soon as the programmable storage area has been programmed (as soon as the desired new processing program has been rewritten in the programmable storage area). Thus, the present programming device assures efficient programming of the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM.
In a second preferred form of the first aspect of this invention, the programming device further comprises program receiving means for receiving the new processing process to be newly stored in the programmable storage area, and the copying means and the programming means are operable, upon reception of the new processing program by the program receiving means, to copy the programming program into the RAM and write the new processing program in the programmable storage area, in place of the processing program which is stored in the programmable storage area upon the reception of the new processing program.
In the above second preferred form of the programming device, the copying means and the programming means are operable when the program receiving means has received the new processing program, in order to copy the programming program into the RAM and to program the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM by newly writing the new processing program therein. Thus, the original processing program which has been stored in the programmable storage area before the new processing program has been received is automatically replaced with the new processing program received by the program receiving means.
The program receiving means further facilitates the programming of the programmable storage area by replacing the original processing program with the new processing program.
In one advantageous arrangement of the above second preferred form of the invention, the programmable ROM is provided in each of a plurality of processing devices which are connected to each other through a communication network and each of which is operated according to the processing program stored in said programmable storage area of the programmable ROM. In this arrangement, the programmable ROMs of all of the processing devices may be efficiently and easily programmed by the new processing program transmitted thereto through the communication network. However, the program receiving means need not be adapted to receive the new processing program through the communication network, but may be adapted to receive it in any other fashion, for instance, by inserting a program cartridge into a card slot provided in each processing device.
The first object may also be achieved according to a second aspect of this invention, which provides a programming device for programming a programmable ROM having a programmable storage area which can be programmed and which stores a processing program, the programming device comprising: program receiving means for receiving a new processing program which is to replace the processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM, and a programming program for programming the programmable storage area by replacing the currently stored processing program with the new processing program; copying means operable upon reception of the new processing program and the programming program by the program receiving means, for copying the programming program into a RAM connected to a CPU which is connected to the programmable ROM as well as the RAM; programming means for commanding the CPU to execute the programming program stored in the RAM, to thereby replace the processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area with the new processing program; and resetting means operable upon completion of programming of the programmable storage area by the programming means, for commanding the CPU to execute program data currently stored in the programmable ROM.
In the programming device constructed according to the second aspect of this invention, the copying means copies the programming program into the RAM, when the program receiving means has received the programming program together with the new processing program. Then, the programming means commands the CPU to execute the programming program, to program the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM, and the resetting means is operated upon completion of programming of the programmable storage area, for commanding the CPU to execute program data stored in the programmable ROM.
The present programming device has substantially the same advantages as the programming device according to the first aspect of the invention and its preferred forms which have been described above. That is, the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM can be easily and efficiently programmed (the new processing program can be easily and efficiently rewritten in the programmable storage area) according to the programming program which has been received and copied into the RAM, and a device including the programmable ROM can initiate its normal operations as soon as the programmable storage area has been programmed. In the present programming device, the programming program need not be stored in the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM. That is, the programming program is received by the program receiving means only when the programmable ROM is programmed. Accordingly, the data storage capacity of the programmable ROM can be fully utilized, without a need of storing the programming program in the programmable storage area.
In one preferred form of the programming device according to the second aspect of this invention, the program receiving means receives the new processing program together with an identifier identifying the new processing program, and the programming device further comprises determining means for determining, based on this identifier, whether the processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM should be replaced with the new processing program. In this form of the invention, the programming means is inhibited from replacing the processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area with the new processing program, when the determining means determines that the processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area should not be replaced with the new processing program.
The above preferred form of the programming device is adapted such that when the program receiving means has received the the new processing program together with its identifier, the determining means determines whether the programmable storage area should be reprogrammed with the new processing program which is identified by the identifier. If the determining means determines that the programmable storage area should not be reprogrammed with the new processing program, the programming means is inhibited from operating to program the programmable storage area. Thus, the present programming device is effectively prevented from performing an unnecessary operation of programming the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM, for instance, writing the new processing program in the programmable storage area where the new processing program is identical with the processing program which has been stored in the programmable storage area.
Thus, the present preferred from of the second aspect of this invention assures further improved efficiency of programming of the programmable ROM, by inhibiting the unnecessary programming of the programmable storage area.
The second object indicated above may be achieved according to a third aspect of this invention, which provides a program output device comprising output means for generating a new processing program which is to replace an original processing program stored in a programmable storage area of a programmable ROM included in a processing device which further includes a CPU operable to execute the processing program, and a RAM for temporarily storing data for use by the CPU to execute the processing program, the program output device being characterized in that the output means supplies the processing device with the new processing program, and (a) an indicator informing the processing device that the original processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area is to be replaced with the new processing program, (b) a programming program for replacing the original processing program with the new processing program, and (c) a software program for commanding the CPU to copy the programming program into the RAM, and to execute the programming program stored in the RAM, to thereby replace the original processing program with the new processing program.
In the program output device constructed according to the third aspect of this invention, the output means of the program output device supplies the processing device with not only the new processing program, but also the indicator indicating the processing device that the original processing program is to be replaced with the new processing program, the programming program for replacing the original processing program with the new processing program, and the software program for commanding the CPU to copy the programming program into the RAM and to execute the programming program stored in the RAM, to thereby replace the original processing program with the new processing program.
When the above-indicated indicator is received by the processing device, the data generated by the output means of the program output device are stored in the programmable ROM, so that according to the software program, the programming program is copied into the RAM, and the original processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM is replaced with the new processing program according to the programming program. Accordingly, the processing device including the programmable ROM is operated according to the software program, to program the programmable storage area according to the programming program which has been stored in the RAM, as in the programming device according to the first aspect of this invention.
The output means may be adapted to transmit the new processing program, the indicator, the programming program and the software program, to the processing device through a communication line. Alternatively, the output means may be adapted to supply those data to be stored in an IC cartridge which is inserted into a card slot provided in the processing device. The processing device may be provided with suitable means for storing or not storing the above-indicated data therein. The indicator need not be a command for commanding the CPU of the processing device to replace the original processing program with the new processing program. Where the processing device is equipped with the programming device comprising the program receiving means as described above with respect to the preferred form of the first aspect of this invention, the indicator information may simply indicate that the series of data including this indicator include the new processing program.
In one preferred form of the program output device according to the third aspect of this invention, the processing device which is supplied with the new processing program, the indicator, the programming program and the software program is one of a plurality of imaging devices of different types each arranged to reproduce an image, and the new processing program includes an address indicative of the programmable ROM of the above-indicated one of the plurality of imaging devices.
In a system including a plurality of imaging devices of different type, different processing programs are stored in the programmable storage areas of the programmable ROMs of the imaging devices. In this system, the new programming program which is supplied to one of the imaging devices includes an address which indicates the programmable ROM of the above-indicated one imaging device, so that the new processing program is stored in the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM indicated by the address. This arrangement permits correct and efficient programming of the programmable area of the programmable ROM of the desired one of the imaging devices.
The third object indicated above may be achieved according to a fourth aspect of this invention, which provides a communication system comprising: a plurality of processing devices each of which includes a programmable ROM having a programmable storage area which can be programmed and which stores a processing program, a CPU operable to execute the processing program, and a RAM for temporarily storing data for use by the CPU to execute the processing program; a program transmitting device including transmitting means for transmitting a new processing program to selected at least one of the plurality of processing devices, so that the processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM of each of the selected at least one of the processing devices is replaced with the new processing program; and a network through which the program transmitting device is connected to the plurality of processing devices, and wherein the program transmitting device further includes: listing means for listing at least one of the plurality of processing devices to which the new processing program can be transmitted by the transmitting means; and selecting means for selecting at least one of the at least one processing device listed by the listing means, to which the new processing program is desired to be transmitted by the transmitting means, and wherein the transmitting means of the program transmitting device transmits to each of the at least one processing device selected by the selecting means, the new processing program, and (a) an indicator informing the processing device that the original processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area is to be replaced with the new processing program, (b) a programming program for replacing the original processing program with the new processing program, and (c) a software program for commanding the CPU to copy the programming program into the RAM, and to execute the programming program stored in the RAM, to thereby replace the original processing program with the new processing program.
In the communication system constructed according to the fourth aspect of this invention, each of the processing devices includes a programmable ROM having a programmable storage area, and the new processing program is transmitted by the transmitting means of the program transmitting device through the network to at least one of the processing devices which is selected by the selecting means. The listing means of the program transmitting device is adapted to list all the processing devices to which the new processing program can be transmitted by the transmitting means, and the operator of the program transmitting device operates the selecting means to select at least one of the listed processing devices, so that the new processing program is transmitted to the selected processing device or devices. Thus, the new processing program can be transmitted by the transmitting means to only the desired processing device or devices.
Further, the transmitting means of the program transmitting device transmits to each of the at least one processing device selected by the selecting means, not only the new processing program, but also the indicator indicating the processing device that the original processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM of the processing device is to be replaced with the new processing program, the programing program for replacing the original processing program with the new processing program, and the software program for commanding the CPU to copy the programming program into the RAM and to execute the programming program stored in the RAM, to replace the original processing program with the new processing program.
Like the program output device according to the third aspect of this invention described above, the program transmitting device permits each processing device to function as the programming device according to the first aspect of this invention, when the new processing program, the programming program and the software program have been stored in the programmable ROM of the processing device, according to the indicator received by the processing device. Namely, the CPU is operated according to the software program, to copy the programming program into the RAM and to execute the programming program so as to program the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM of the processing device.
In the present communication system, the program transmitting device permits the transmission of the new processing program, the indicator, the programming program and the software program, to only the selected processing device or devices, so that each selected processing device may function as the programming device according to the first aspect of this invention. The indicator need not be a command for commanding the CPU of the processing device to replace the original processing program with the new processing program. The indicator may simply indicate that the series of data including this indicator include the new processing program.
The third object may also be achieved according to a fifth aspect of this invention, which provides a communication system comprising: a plurality of processing devices each of which includes a programmable ROM having a programmable storage area which can be programmed and which stores a processing program, a CPU operable to execute the processing program, and a RAM for temporarily storing data for use by the CPU to execute the processing program; a program transmitting device including transmitting means for transmitting a new processing program to selected at least one of the plurality of processing devices, so that the processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM of each of the selected at least one of the processing devices is replaced with the new processing program; and a network through which the program transmitting device is connected to the plurality of processing devices, and wherein at least one of the plurality of processing devices includes the programming device according to the second preferred form of the first aspect of this invention described above, and the program transmitting device further includes: listing means for listing at least one of the plurality of processing devices to which the new processing program can be transmitted by the transmitting means; and selecting means for selecting at least one of the at least one processing device listed by the listing means, to which the new processing program is desired to be transmitted by the transmitting means.
In the communication system constructed according to the fifth aspect of this invention, each of the processing devices includes a programmable ROM having a programmable storage area, and the new processing program is transmitted by the transmitting means of the program transmitting device through the network to at least one of the processing devices which is selected by the selecting means. The listing means of the program transmitting device is adapted to list all the processing devices to which the new processing program can be transmitted by the transmitting means, and the operator of the program transmitting device operates the selecting means to select at least one of the listed processing devices, so that the new processing program is transmitted to the selected processing device or devices. Thus, the new processing program can be transmitted by the transmitting means to only the desired processing device or devices.
Further, at least one of the processing devices includes the programming device according to the second preferred form of the first aspect of the invention described above. When the new processing program is transmitted by the transmitting means to the processing device including the programming device, the new processing program is received by the program receiving means of the programming device, so that the original processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM of the processing device in question is automatically replaced by the received new processing program. Thus, the present communication system permits automatic and easy programming of the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM of each selected processing device. Unlike the communication system according to a sixth aspect of this invention which will be described, the present communication system does not require the program transmitting device to transmit the programming program to the programming device of the selected processing device. Accordingly, the program transmitting device is simplified in construction and control arrangement, and the cost of operation of the program transmitting device due to the use of the communication network such as a telephone line is significantly reduced.
The third object may also be achieved according to a sixth aspect of this invention, which provides a communication system comprising: a plurality of processing devices each of which includes a programmable ROM having a programmable storage area which can be programmed and which stores a processing program, a CPU operable to execute the processing program, and a RAM for temporarily storing data for use by the CPU to execute the processing program; a program transmitting device including transmitting means for transmitting a new processing program to selected at least one of the plurality of processing devices, so that the processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM of each of the selected at least one of the processing devices is replaced with the new processing program; and a network through which the program transmitting device is connected to the plurality of processing devices, and wherein at least one of the plurality of processing devices includes the programming device according to the second aspect of this invention described above, and the program transmitting device further includes: listing means for listing at least one of the plurality of processing devices to which the new processing program can be transmitted by the transmitting means; and selecting means for selecting at least one of the at least one processing device listed by the listing means, to which the new processing program is desired to be transmitted by the transmitting means, and wherein the transmitting means transmits the programming program together with the new processing program to the program receiving means of the programming device of each of the at least one processing device selected by the selecting means.
In the communication system constructed according to the sixth aspect of this invention, each of the processing devices includes a programmable ROM having a programmable storage area, and the new processing program is transmitted by the transmitting means of the program transmitting device through the network to at least one of the processing devices which is selected by the selecting means. The listing means of the program transmitting device is adapted to list all the processing devices to which the new processing program can be transmitted by the transmitting means, and the operator of the program transmitting device operates the selecting means to select at least one of the listed processing devices, so that the new processing program is transmitted to the selected processing device or devices. Thus, the new processing program can be transmitted by the transmitting means to only the desired processing device or devices.
Further, at least one of the plurality of processing devices includes the programming device according to the second aspect of this invention described above, and the transmitting means of the program transmitting device is adapted to transmit the programming program together with the new processing program to the program receiving means of the programming device of each of the at least one processing device selected by the selecting means. Upon reception of the programming program and the new processing program by the program receiving means, the new processing program is automatically written in the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM of the processing device in question, by the programming device according to the programming program. Upon completion of programming of the programmable storage area, the resetting means is operated to command the CPU of the processing device to execute program data currently stored in the programmable ROM. Thus, the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM of only the selected processing device or devices can be automatically and easily programmed. Unlike the communication system according to the above-described fifth aspect of the invention, the present communication system does not require the programming program to be stored in the programmable ROM, leading to an increased effective data storage of the programmable ROM.
In one preferred form of the sixth aspect of the invention,
In one preferred form of the fourth, fifth and sixth aspects of this invention described above, the program transmitting device further includes: device information obtaining means for obtaining device information indicative of a type of each of the processing devices listed by the listing means; and device classifying means for classifying the processing devices, based on the device information obtained by the device information obtaining means, and wherein the selecting means is selectively operable in a first mode in which the processing devices are sequentially selected one after another, and in a second mode in which the processing devices of the same type are selected at one time.
Some processing programs are compatible with respective different types of processing devices. In some situation, it is desired to program (reprogram) the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM of each of only the processing devices of a specific type. In the present preferred form of the communication system, the device information indicative of the type of each the processing devices listed by the listing means is obtained by the device information obtaining means, and the listed processing devices are classified into different types by the device classifying means. The selecting means has two operation modes. In the first mode, the desired processing devices of the same type or different types are sequentially selected one after another. In the second mode, the processing devices of the desired same type are selected at one time. This arrangement facilitates the selection of the desired processing devices of the same type or different types, so that the programmable storage areas of the programmable ROMs of the desired processing devices can be programmed with high efficiency.
The third object may also be achieved according to a seventh aspect of this invention, which provides communication system comprising: a plurality of processing devices each of which includes a programmed ROM having a programmable storage area which can be programmed and which stores a processing program, a CPU operable to execute the processing program, and a RAM for temporarily storing data for use by the CPU to execute the processing program; a program transmitting device including transmitting means for transmitting a new processing program to selected at least one of the plurality of processing devices, so that the processing program currently stored in the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM of each of the selected at least one of the processing devices is replaced with the new processing program; and a network through which the program transmitting device is connected to the plurality of processing devices, and wherein the program transmitting device further includes: listing means for listing the processing devices to which the new processing program can be transmitted by the transmitting means; selecting means for selecting at least one of the at least one processing device listed by the listing means, to which the new processing program is desired to be transmitted by the transmitting means; device information obtaining means for obtaining device information indicative of a type of each of the processing devices listed by the listing means; and device classifying means for classifying the processing devices, based on the device information obtained by the device information obtaining means, and wherein the selecting means is selectively operable in a first mode in which the processing devices are sequentially selected one after another, and in a second mode in which the processing devices of the same type are selected at one time.
Like the preferred form of the communication system according to the sixth aspect of the invention, the present communication system is arranged such that the device information indicative of the type of each the processing devices listed by the listing means is obtained by the device information obtaining means, and the listed processing devices are classified into different types by the device classifying means. The selecting means is selectively operable in the first mode in which the desired processing devices of the same type or different types are sequentially selected one after another, and the second mode in which the processing devices of the desired same type are selected at one time. This arrangement facilitates the selection of the desired processing devices of the same type or different types, so that the programmable storage areas of the programmable ROMs of the desired processing devices can be programmed with high efficiency.
In one preferred form of the communication system according to the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh aspects of this invention described above, the new processing program transmitted by the transmitting means of the program transmitting device is accompanied by an identifier identifying the new processing program, and wherein the program transmitting device further includes: device information obtaining means for obtaining device information indicative of a type of each of the processing devices listed by the listing means, before the new processing program is transmitted by the transmitting means; and warning means for providing a warning if the type of the processing device indicated by the device information obtained by the device information obtaining means is not compatible with the new processing program identified by the identifier.
In the above preferred form of the communication system, the new processing program transmitted by the transmitting means is accompanied by an identifier which identifies the new processing program, and the device information obtaining means obtains device information indicative of the type of each processing device listed by the listing means, before the new processing program is transmitted. If the type of the processing device indicated by the obtained device information is not compatible with the new processing program identified by the identifier, the warning means provides a warning in a suitable manner.
The device information obtaining means and the warning means are effective to prevent erroneous transmission of the new processing program to the processing devices with which the new processing program is not compatible, so that any problems which would arise from the above-indicated erroneous transmission can be avoided. Such problems may include malfunction of the processing devices, and generation of error signals or messages in the processing devices.
The listing means may be adapted to list all of the processing devices which are included in the communication system and which are connected to each other through the network. Alternatively, the listing means may be adapted to list only the processing devices which satisfy a predetermined condition relating to the types of the processing devices. In the latter case, the listing means may be adapted to select only the processing devices whose type or types is/are compatible with the new processing program to be transmitted by the transmitting means. In this instance, the warning means indicated above is not necessary. Where the warning means is provided, the erroneous transmission of the processing program is prevented by the operator who operates the selecting means.
The fourth object indicated above may be achieved according to an eighth aspect of the present invention, which provides a data storage medium accessible by a computer and storing a software program for operating the computer to function as the transmitting means, the listing means and the selecting means of the program transmitting device in the communication system according to any one of the fourth, fifth and sixth aspects of the present invention.
The fourth object may also be achieved according to a ninth aspect of this invention, which provides a data storage medium accessible by a computer and storing a software program for operating the computer to function as the transmitting means, the listing means, the selecting means, the device information obtaining means and the device classifying means of the program transmitting device in the communication system according to the above-indicated preferred form of the fourth, fifth and sixth aspects of the invention, or according to the seventh aspect of the invention.
The fourth object may also be achieved according to a tenth aspect of this invention, which provides a data storage medium accessible by a computer and storing a software program for operating the computer to function as the transmitting means, the listing means, the selecting means, the device information obtaining means and the warning means of the program transmitting device in the communication system according to the above-indicated preferred form of the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh aspects of the invention.
The program transmitting device which is adapted to transmit the new processing program to each selected processing device may include a computer which functions as the transmitting means, the listing means and the selecting means, where appropriate, also as the device information obtaining means, device classifying means and/or warning means. In this case, the computer is operated according to an appropriate software program stored in a suitable data storage medium, so that the programmable storage area of the programmable ROM of each selected processing device can be programmed, with the received new processing program being newly written in the programmable storage area.